


Schoolyard Crush

by stainedXglassXmasquerade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Ginta and Hakkaku are Best Boys, Inuyasha is still dumb, Kagome is Shippo's foster parent-ish, Kagome is trained with her powers, Kagome knows what Koga's up to, Koga ain't subtle, Koga is the School Principal, Sesshomaru adopted Rin, Several characters as teachers, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and they're super cute, school setting, warning for Koga's awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedXglassXmasquerade/pseuds/stainedXglassXmasquerade
Summary: Kagome knew she'd take on a lot of responsibility when she took in the orphaned fox kit, but she didn't expect the biggest problems to come from his school principal. Not that Shippo's causing problems! No, Koga's just decided she'd apparently make the best wife and is under the mistaken impression she and Inuyasha are together. So of course he starts competing at every turn in an effort to win her affections and of course Inuyasha's just petty and amused enough to egg him on.So with or without her acceptance, he's set on winning her heart.Kagome would be much more open to the idea if he'd just ask her out like a normal person and stop calling her in for "parent-teacher conferences."





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome shifted awkwardly in her seat as she watched the office secretary continue with her typing at a leisurely pace. For an emergency, there didn’t seem to be any sense of urgency.

“Um…” Kagome leaned forward slightly to see the name plate propped up on the deck. “Miss Hagane?” The woman glanced up and Kagome smiled wildly. “I was told it was urgent?”

“No no, just a small disagreement!” the woman nearly sang, smile wide and voice almost sickly sweet.

Kagome didn’t think she liked her.

“Then, why was I called?” Kagome dropped her smile and stared at the woman, who dropped her own wide smile to shift it to something more pitying.

“Why, because of his, ah, _situation_ ,” the secretary offered her a sad grimace, “We thought it best we bring in both parties to deal with it.” Kagome stared at her for a long moment, then took a very deliberate look around the spacious office lobby. The _empty_ office lobby. “Of course, now we’re just waiting for Toro’s parents!”

Kagome didn’t miss the emphasis on ‘parents’ and she stood, settling herself up to stand above the secretary as she strode forward, staring the woman in the eye. Mio Hagane, sensing the woman’s ire, shrunk down. “I’d like to see the principal now.”

“Now, Ma’am, please, we need to—”

 _“Now_.”

The secretary reached for the intercom in her desk, ducking down to hesitantly press a button. Kagome shifted back, arms crossing over her chest. “Mr. Hibiki, Shippo’s guardian to see you,” the secretary murmured, eyes downcast.

“ _Send her in, thank you, Mio.”_

The woman motioned off to the side, towards the hallway that led to a closed door. “At the end of the hall, Miss.”

“Thank you,” Kagome nodded once, stepping around the secretary’s desk to walk towards the back office. She heard a small snort once she passed the desk but resolved to not provoke the woman further. She knocked twice on the door and the low voice behind accepting her had her opening the door and stepping inside.

A man sat behind the desk, his tie loose and button up sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A high ponytail trailed down past his shoulders and Kagome briefly wondered what it looked like down—was it as long as her hair? “Just a moment, please sit, Mrs. Takahori,” the man said, eyes never straying from papers spread across his desk, one hand tapping a pencil and the other holding his chin.

Kagome settled herself in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk. There was something distinct in the air between them and it took her a moment to realize the subtle pulse of demonic aura from the man. She narrowed her eyes, letting out a quiet breath as she focused. Definitely a demon, and his entirely human appearance spoke of power. A quick glance around his office showed picture frames, of him and other men—in the forest, with mountains as backdrops, gaming in a living room. It was the outdoors photos, where the men wore little more than jean and denim vests with fur around the collars and arm bands and braces that looked like fur for her to decide on wolf. A wolf demon was running Shippo’s elementary school.

“It’s Higurashi,” Kagome corrected.  

The principal looked up, blinked at her twice, then a smile spread across his lips, the hand dropping from his chin to brush the papers aside. He looked awfully young to be the principal, but Kagome supposed she had no right to question his credentials. If he was best suited for the job, well, she didn’t have much say now did she?

“Forgive me, how can I help you today, Mrs. Higurashi?”

His smile was only slightly off-putting and she offered a pleasant one in return. It seemed to grow wider and Kagome got the uncomfortable feeling he was maybe seeing the future Mrs. Hibiki. Years with Hojo as a school mate had taught her the look. “It’s ‘Miss,’ and I’m here for Shippo.”

The demon tilted his head, brows furrowed together. “Shippo? Was his mother unable to come in?”

Kagome stared at him for a long moment, then frowned. “Mr. Hibiki, I—”

“Please, call me Koga.”

Kagome took a moment to pause and look at him closely. He wore an odd smile, one that began to wobble the more she stared and she wondered what about her was so appealing. And wasn’t he moving just a little fast?

“I was told he was involved in a fight, so I came in,” she finally settled on. He blinked again.

“Wait, you’re his mother?” The man seemed to wilt before her and she wondered if his constantly changing moods were normal. Thank the gods she never expected to be in here again.

“N-no,” she shifted on her chair. “I’m his foster… mother.” Well. Thereabouts. Sister was more accurate but the only reason her mother took responsibly was because the social worker scoffed at her young age and berated her for even considering taking on so much responsibly that a demon child would require. Granted, it was a _demon_ social worker who looked about thirty but was probably over seven hundred years old, so of course in comparison she was but a child, but she graduated college! She’s a proper adult! She had a _job!_

“Foster…? Oh. Yes, well,” he straightened up and now, Kagome could see maybe how he could be serious and responsible. And that depressed aura had been replaced with something more confident. She didn’t like the sudden gleam in his eyes. “From my understanding, it was an argument between him and a classmate that led to physical blows. No one was seriously injured,” he raised his hands when he saw she was about to interrupt, “But I suspect the other boy’s parents have made their way here by now, so, Miss Higurashi, if you’d follow me out? We’ll get this all settled.”

He stood and she followed, turning her back to him as she opened the door. There was a sharp, inhaled breath that Kagome recognized as sniffing—gods knew Inuyasha did it enough, so she was familiar with the sound by now. Unfortunately, Inuyasha rarely _growled_ afterwards, so her sudden stiffening was understandable. Cursing her curiosity, she glanced back at him from the corner of her eye. He wore a disgusted look, his nose scrunched up and lips pulled back from his teeth. She vaguely wondered if she should be concerned that he looked angry.

“You smell like a _dog_.”

Kagome stands by her next actions.

* * *

 

Shippo was perched on one of the office chairs, idly swinging his legs back and forth. He had band aids on the scrapes on his knees and there was one awkwardly placed on the one on the heel of his palm.

Toro and his parents took up three seats on the opposite side of the room and Shippo felt incredibly small, all alone while they towered high above him. He knew he was small, but he was a fox demon! He wouldn’t grow until later! Wolf demons had it easy, strong and powerful _and taller than him!_

A loud sound echoed from down they hall and they all turned to face the hallway. Shippo winced at the shriek that followed, sinking further into his seat. He’d recognize that voice anywhere…

The door to the Principal’s office slammed open and Kagome stormed out, her face absolutely livid and furiously typing into her phone. Principal Hibiki followed after her, a dazed look on his face while his hand held at the red marring his cheek. Shippo could bet he knew what happened.

“K-kagome,” Shippo whispered and she looked up, expression instantly softening. He looked down and then the next thing he knew, he was in her arms and she was pressing light kisses to his hair. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Aww, shh, shh, there there,” she soothed and he burrowed into her chest, small hands clinging tight to the fabric of her shirt as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry. He wasn’t a baby, he shouldn’t just— _cry._ “Oh, Shippo…” he felt her sitting down, felt her fingers brushing through his hair. “Shippo, sweetie, tell me what happened, okay?”

He nodded into her chest and she made a few more quiet noises before he pulled back, blinking rapidly. She smiled down at him, then raised her eyes to look to the left. Shippo swallowed hard before following her gaze.

The wolf demons sat watching them, Toro’s parents patiently awaiting an explanation while Toro himself was glaring. Shippo shrunk back into Kagome’s hold. “Ah, well, Toro, was it?” His classmate’s glare disappeared as he shifted his gaze to Kagome, perking up. “Why don’t you start, okay? I’m sure we can all talk about this calmly, right?” Shippo’s fearless classmate blinked once, then looked away indifferently.

“I was jus’ teasin’ is all,” Toro huffed. “Shippo started cryin’ and then he burned me.” Toro held up his arm, showing the pinkened skin. His parents, understandably frowned, his mother fussing while his father crossed his arms stiffly.

“Shippo, is that true?” Kagome asked him and he couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. He nodded. “Shippo, I told you, you can’t use your Fox Fire like that. Why would you use it?”

“Better question,” Principal Hibiki stood leaning against the secretary’s desk—the secretary suspiciously absent—with his head tilted and arms crossed. “What did Toro _say_ to make you so upset? Come on, fess up,” he said to Toro, who quickly looked away. “So, you’re showing remorse—which means you know it was wrong. What did you say?”

“Toro, answer Koga,” his father ordered and Shippo winced at the fearful expression that flashed across his classmate’s eyes. “Toro, I won’t ask again.”

“But I—I didn’t—” Toro stammered, looking like he needed a way out.

Shippo was upset, but he didn’t want his classmate to get in trouble with his parents and pack…

“K-kagome,” Shippo tugged on Kagome’s shirt hem, looking up. Warm brown eyes gazed down at him. “I-I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he promised.

“Shippo, why were you so upset?” she asked him, warmth and understanding in her eyes. Shippo glanced at Toro, who stared back at him, skin pale.

“H-he was teasing me about how—how small I am…” Shippo lied.

Kagome clucked her tongue, wrapping her arms more firmly around him kissing his hair again. “You’ll grow, I promise. You’re still little yet,” she said, moving one hand to cup his cheek and smile warmly. “But that’s no excuse for hurting your classmate. You need to apologize, Shippo.” She turned him around to face Toro, who stared at him.

“I’m sorry, Toro. It won’t happen again.”

Toro’s father tapped at his head, grunting and jerking his chin towards Shippo. His classmate stiffened up, then dropped his gaze. “I shouldn’t have—I shouldn’t have teased you. Sorry,” Toro mumbled.

Principal Hibiki clapped his hands, a smile on his lips. “Then that’s all settled! I get it, you guys are young, but we don’t fight here, got it? And Shippo, I know you were upset, but you can’t hurt another classmate like that. What if you really hurt him, you know?”

The door to the office slammed open and a familiar figure with long white hair stood there, a brow raised and his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his red hoodie. Ripped jeans and battered sneakers completed the lackluster picture. Principal Hibiki stared hard and both Shippo and Kagome cocked their heads to the side. Then, Principal Hibiki scowled, posture straightening up and tensing. Shippo could understand. Inuyasha could make anyone irritated.

“We’re in the middle of something here, can I help you?”

“Here for Kagome,” Inuyasha declared flippantly and Principal Hibiki’s eyes narrowed further, lips pressed into a tight frown. “Shippo, you okay? I heard what happened.”

“I-I’m fine, Inuyasha,” Shippo blinked at the half-demon. Inuyasha stepped to the side, revealing the little girl standing slightly off to the side. “R-rin…” Shippo’s stomach dropped at the sight of his classmate and friend.

“I heard what happened,” Inuyasha repeated, one hand pulling out from his hoodie pocket to nudge the girl forward. “She was worried because you were so upset, weren’t you?” Rin looked up at her uncle, nodding quickly, then glared at Toro. The wolf demon flinched, sinking into his seat while his parents questioned what was wrong.

Kagome’s arms around him tightened. “Shippo. Did you lie to me?” Her voice was calm and Shippo was glad he was facing the room instead of her.

“No.”

“Shippo.”

“I didn’t!”

Rin stared at him, then tugged on Inuyasha’s sleeve, her eyes watery. Inuyasha glanced down at her, then back at Shippo. His gaze was hard and Shippo knew that he’d be hearing about this later, but for now, he didn’t want Toro to get in trouble. Sure, he was angry, but that didn’t mean Toro should get punished—Shippo knew how strict his parents could be. Already, he would probably be grounded from tv and playing with his friends after school.

“Well, it seems we don’t have all the pieces. Shippo, Toro, tell me what happened—for real this time.” Principal Hibiki wasn’t smiling now and he looked really serious and Toro looked upset and Shippo just wanted to leave.

“He was teasing me about my height! I’m sorry I burned you Toro, I won’t do it again, I promise!”

“Brat,” Inuyasha warned, taking a step forward. “Tell the truth!”

“That is the truth!”

“Shippo, tell them what happened,” Inuyasha hissed, pushing up the sleeves of his hoodie. “You need to tell the truth, or so help me—”

“Toro said Shippo was a crybaby and wasn’t fit to be a demon because he let his father die!” Rin shrieked, eyes closed and hands curled into fists at her side. “Because it was all his fault and now he was never gonna have a family! And then he pushed him and that’s when Shippo used his Fox Fire!”

Shippo felt the sudden feeling of moving and Kagome had one arm under him to support his meager weight as they moved. “I think we’re done here. Inuyasha, thanks for picking me up. Rin, want me to call Sesshomaru and tell him we’ll drop you off at home after dinner?” They were leaving the office and Shippo chanced a glance up at his guardian, flinching at the hard look in her eyes. “Here,” and then Shippo was staring up at Inuyasha, balking at the frown he was wearing. “Mr. Hibiki, Shippo will accept whatever punish you deem fit—for using his Fox Fire and attacking another student. Thank you for seeing us and taking time out of your busy schedule. Have a good evening.” Kagome bowed and Shippo watched his principal flounder for a response, his cheeks red.

Kagome took up Rin’s hand as the door closed behind them and through the glass on either side, he saw Toro slouch further, tears dripping down his cheeks as his parents frowned down at him, his father hissing out words too quiet for Shippo’s ears while the disappointment was clear on his mother’s and Principal Hibiki’s faces.

“I just…” Shippo whispered, nails digging into Inuyasha’s arm. “I just didn’t want to get him in trouble…”

“And while I’m proud of you for thinking of others,” Kagome said, “what he said really hurt you. People can’t bully you like that, for something you can’t control and had no control over. He was really mean, so he’ll get punished for his words.”

Shippo nodded silently and they made their quiet walk out of the school, one of Inuyasha’s thumbs idly brushing his side in soothing circles while he cried.

“You know,” Inuyasha started once they reached the parking lot, making their way towards Kagome’s little car. “He didn’t really look like he was flirting with you, Kagome.”

“What?” Kagome glanced over at him, opening the car door for Rin to hop inside. Inuyasha did the same on the other side and Shippo settled into his booster seat.

“That wolf. You said he was coming onto you. Didn’t seem like it to me.”

“Inuyasha. We were in a meeting with parents involved. Of course he wasn’t going to flirt with me _there_!” Kagome pulled out her phone, typing into it—likely the promised message to Sesshomaru about his daughter.

“Alright, alright, jeesh, don’t screech,” Inuyasha raised one hand to rub at his ear, a scowl marring his features as he glared. “And here I thought something interesting was gonna happen…”

Kagome glared back at him, then slammed her door open and closed, shoving the keys into the ignition and starting the car. With a click, the doors locked Inuyasha out and he stared.

“Kagome. Kagome, unlock the car.”

Kagome smiled sweetly, then shifted gears.

“Kagome, come on! I came all this way because you texted me! At-least give me a ride home!”

Kagome raised one hand to wave as she backed out of the space, leaving Inuyasha to curse at her as they drove home. Rin was giggling in the seat next to him and Kagome was even smiling and when Shippo glanced back through the window, Inuyasha was rolling his shoulders and rolling up his hoodie’s sleeves. The next moment, there was a thump on the top of the car.

_“Come on, Kagome, let me in!”_

Kagome ignored him for five minutes before she finally clicked open the sunroof and the half-demon tumbled from the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of my modern AU!  
> Anyone a demon will remain so. Kagome never went through the well, but everyone will appear. This is going to be cute and fluffy with Koga stumbling all over the place as assumptions are made. There will be no “villains” as in there will be no epic battles and the fight for good and evil and the like.  
> I just want something cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Koga slammed open the door to his apartment, kicking his shoes off and dropping his bag in a daze, wandering further into the apartment. From the couch, Ginta and Hakkaku peered over the top, watching him. “Koga? You good there, buddy?”

Koga grinned, a wide smile full of teeth and bright eyes. “I’m in love!” he declared, toppling onto the other couch to grin dopily up at the ceiling. “And she’s the most beautiful woman in the world!”

The silence that followed his declaration was expected, but when it dragged on a few moments longer than it should, his brows furrowed. In one movement, he was on his elbows, frowning across the coffee table at his roommates. For finding the love of his life, they were awfully lackluster.

They stared back at him, then huddled close together, whispering lower than he could hear. “ _It’s your turn,_ ” Hakkaku finally said and Ginta sighed heavily.

“Well?” Koga demanded.

“Look, Koga, not that we aren’t happy for you, we are! But, maybe it’s time you settled down? W-with Ayame? And took over the tribe? Joined them?” Ginta suggested gently and any other day, Koga may have been willing to hear him out, but not today! Today, he found the woman who would be his wife!

“I already found my woman.”

“…mm.”

They didn’t look convinced, staring at each other again and having a conversation with their eyes—it annoyed him how in tune they were with one another.

“Look, Boss,” Hakkaku leaned forward with his hands spread. “It’s just, we’re not exactly getting any younger and we love that you’re so focused on the school, really, we do! But… well…” He looked to Ginta, who looked just as lost.

“It sounds like Ayame’s been talkin’ to you two again,” Koga observed calmly. They flinched, looking away. “Ah. So, what was it this time? The good of the tribe? The families? The business?”

“It—it, uh… it wasn’t… Ayame,” Ginta mumbled.

Koga sat up fully, crossing his arms and tilting his head. “Not Ayame? Then who?”

“It…”

“Well…”

“Spit it out!” Koga barked.

“It was your dad!” Ginta yelped.

Well shit.

* * *

 

Rie Higurashi watched her children and foster son settle in the living room, a deck of cards spread between them as they played Go Fish with Inuyasha. “Kagome,” Rie called and her daughter looked up, holding her cards to her chest when Inuyasha tilted towards her. “Kaede called today. She needs you to be over at nine tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. Grandpa,” Kagome faced the armchair where her grandfather was relaxing. “Will you be okay with the shrine tomorrow?”

“Kagome, I’ve been in charge of this shrine for almost fifty years.” He opened one eye to focus on her, a frown marring his features. Kagome raised a brow. “I’ll be fine.” He closed his eye and settled further back into his chair.

“If you say so, grandpa,” Kagome turned back to their game, eyeing the boys across from her before looking back at her cards. “Sota, got any fives?”

“Nope.”

“Shoot.” She picked up a card, adding it to her hand and shuffling them slightly.

“Kagome, how did the meeting today go?” Rie called from the kitchen.

“Fine, mom,” she murmured as Shippo looked at all of them critically.

“What was that dear?” Kagome let her shoulders drop, pooling her cards with the deck and standing up. “Kagome?”

“Coming. Play without me,” she told them, retreating into the kitchen to help with dinner. “It went fine. There was an argument between Shippo and one of his classmates,” Kagome rolled up her sleeves, washing her hands.

“Oh dear. Were they both okay?” Rie paused to glance at her daughter and Kagome nodded. “Well, that’s good.”

“It seems his classmate was a wolf demon and thought Shippo was weak. He’s a bully, that’s what he is,” Kagome muttered as she scrubbed at her hands. “Because of what happened with his father.” Rie made a soothing noise and Kagome dropped her hands in the water, watching the suds. “No child should go through what Shippo went through, but the other children don’t know what he saw…” Kagome pressed her lips together in a tight line, bowing her head. “ _No one_ , should see that…”

“Oh, Kagome…” Kagome drew her hands out of the water, drying them off with the nearby towel and rolling up her sleeves a little more. “Well, can you handle the rice?”   

“Sure, mom.”

“I have everything else handled, so why don’t you go see to our guests, okay?” Rie asked gently. Kagome agreed, and silence reigned in the kitchen until the rice was settled in the cooker and Kagome was leaving to go to the temple.

* * *

 

“Hello!” Kagome greeted, sliding open the temple door and smiling at the families gathered in the main room. Similar greetings were returned to her and she smiled warmly. “How is everyone doing? There aren’t any more leaks, are there?”

“No, Lady Kagome, thank you,” Ujiie, a somewhat elderly fox demon spoke.

“Oh, please, I think we’re all friends at this point, please don’t do that,” she murmured, hands fluttering as he rose up.

“We can never repay yours and your family’s kindness, Lady Kagome,” he intoned and Kagome settled, letting him bow fully, form trembling only slightly before he settled back down on his cushion. One of his granddaughters, a humanoid fox, helped him down.

“You say the same thing every time I come to see you,” Kagome chided gently. Ujiie shrugged and his grandchildren around him snickered. “Honestly…” she swiped at her hair, sending it back over her shoulder and surveying the rest of the room. The tanuki in the corner were speaking amongst themselves, but smiled and waved when they caught her eye. She smiled back. “It’s warm enough, right? I could get more blankets?” she offered to the room, but only refusals met her suggestion, all claiming they were warm enough. “Well, alright. Remember, if you need anything, we’re just over in the house!”

“We know, and thank you, Lady Kagome,” Ujiie told her, smiling slightly.

“I feel so useless, you’re all such great guests!” she said, to their laughter.

“I have a question for ya, Lady Kagome,” Osamu, an otter demon and one of their largest guests, rumbled from his cushion, his tiny son Kanta curled on his lap.

“Yes?” Kagome took a step forward.

“Any word there on when we’ll be leavin’ yer care?” he asked her. Around the room, there were murmurs of agreement and Kagome’s smile fell.

“Actually, we did hear back from the city on that… It turns out many of the buildings weren’t up to code, so while everyone’s been displaced, they’re taking the time to renovate.” One of Ujiie’s grandchildren sniffled and another looked on the verge of tears. “But they’ll be covering the expenses and allowing for a stipend while you remain here. I know it’s not ideal, but they estimate another two months—at-least, for those who lived the Manjusha buildings. I’m happy to announce the Kaguro building is finalizing their repairs and should be reopened in the next two weeks! And Ujiie, your house seems to be nearing completion too, so I was told you and your family can move back in by the 18th!”

Kagome smiled as cheers rang out and she accepted the hugs from the children, who thanked her profusely as they cried.

“We can’t thank you enough,” Erika, one of Ujiie’s daughters, an elegant woman with a sleek golden tail, bowed low to her. “For your family to open their shrine to demons… truly, we will forever be in your debt, Lady Kagome,” she murmured.

“It was the right thing to do,” Kagome told her, repeating what she said every time.

“Truly, yours is a family high above,” Erika insisted. “Other shrines would not have done the same, and even those shelters made available for us would not have been as welcoming as your family has.”

Kagome waved off the others who intended on thanking her—again—and said her goodbyes, making her way back to the main house.

Four months now since Kagome had found Shippo sobbing against the Sacred Tree, clutching his father’s pelt in his arms. Four months since she, in an absolute rage, erected a barrier to protect the other fleeing demons who were victims of the Thunder Demons’ rampage. Her mother’s knitting was turned into protective garments to allow them passage through the barrier. And four months since they held the ceremony for Shippo’s father, his body recovered and pelt burned with it, his ashes buried on Higurashi land and a marker placed for him.

Ujiie had offered to take in the kit with his family, but Kagome felt protective over him, responsible even, so when the social worker came around she made her case. The woman had been snooty, but recognized the truth that Shippo needed time to heal and he was most comfortable with the Higurashi family that had cared for him in those weeks before the Thunder Brothers rampage was ended.

Her mother getting custody wasn’t ideal, but it kept Shippo with them.

Early on, Shippo asked _why_ and Kagome couldn’t bare to tell him his father was killed because Monten liked his father’s pelt. His wasn’t the only parent taken, as the two brothers killed others for the sheer fun of it, but Kagome wondered what set them off. They were at-least three hundred years old, so why now? Why now in this time of peace and co-existence?

But, those were questions she couldn’t answer so she only held Shippo tighter.

She would later learn he’d been hiding, so he _saw_ what they did and it just broke her heart a little more that he saw such horrors. He was a child and they took away his only family.

Their arrest couldn’t come soon enough, but they had a trail of destruction in their wake—not including the houses and families they ruined. Her mother suggested helping with the displaced demons early on, but it was her idea to open the temple to them. It’s not as though they used it, and it was made of several rooms, so it could house the separate families. Her grandfather, of course, was against it, but they teamed up against him and he made the call to open the doors, as if it was his own idea.

And now, some of them were starting to get their lives back.

It was a good day after all.

* * *

 

Koga was pacing his office the next day, adjusting his tie and brushing down at the lines in his shirt, debating whether or not to put his suit jacket back on.

“ _Mr. Hibiki?”_

He nearly dived for the intercom. “Y-yes, Mio?”

_“Miss Higurashi just made her way in. She’s signing in now.”_ His secretary informed him, as ordered. The window in the office opened to the main lobby, so she could see all who entered and left with ease.

“Thank you, Mio, I’ll be right out.” He took in a steadying breath, relaxing his shoulders and pasting on a confident smile _._

What a great idea to call her in and have a talk. Brilliant, if he did say so himself. First, to apologize for the previous day’s incident, and second to _assure_ her they’d be more thorough in the future. Fool-proof! In no time, they’d be talking and maybe he’d even get her number—for Shippo, of course. He’s worried about the little guy, after-all. Not that Kagome doesn’t make a great mother! She’s a great mother! She’d be the best mother for future children! Seeing how great she was with Shippo just cemented that idea. He’d just like to offer her any help, if she needed it. Not that foxes and wolves are super similar, but he’s a teacher at heart!

He stepped out into the hallway, striding down the short length and entering the office lobby, smiling warmly. “Miss Higurashi, I’d like to th-thaaa—aannk youu…” he floundered at the sight, staring with a dropped jaw.

A Critical Error has occurred.

When he met her yesterday, she’d been dressed casually in jeans and a blouse, so he could only guess at her job, but… To think, she was an honest-to-god _priestess_ in this day an age. And, if he’d thought to even look at her closer yesterday, he would have been able to tell! He hasn’t felt power like hers in decades!

And yet, even in this modern era, she was dressed in traditional robes, her hair bound loosely back at the base of her neck. Her kosode was pure white, as expected, but lacked the slits at the shoulders like he remembered. It was bound closed with a wide red sash, the same sash tying the red hakama pants tight, emphasizing her slim waist. Really, traditional clothes suited her well (how well would kimonos look on her?) with the wide sleeves nearly hiding her small hands… how soft are her hands?

“Mr. Hibiki. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again… so soon,” she said, smiling politely, and he’s wondering just how badly she would accept his marriage proposal right now.

“Yes… Hi…” His secretary cleared her throat loudly and he jumped. “Yes! Please, my office!” he motioned towards the hallway, hoping the burn in his cheeks wasn’t so obvious to her. Mio’s unamused look told him he was failing spectacularly and while the absolute love of his life, and the (hopefully!) mother of his future children stepped past him, Mio frowned at him, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head, as if asking what was wrong.

Koga could only bury his face in his hands and groan softly before he steadied himself and retreated to his office.

Where he’d be alone. With _her._ He did not think this through. Or did he think it through too much?

* * *

 

Kagome sighed to herself as she settled on the chair before the desk, adjusting her pants slightly. When she said she didn’t expect to ever see Shippo’s principal, she didn’t expect to be called to his office the next day. Honestly.

“W-well, Miss Higurashi.” The door slammed behind him and they both jumped, Kagome whirling around to see his stricken expression. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to—!” he was fumbling, looking between her and the door, as if one of them had the answers.

“It’s fine,” Kagome said, trying on a small smile. He calmed, but the pink staining his cheeks was still present. He apologized once more, stepping around his desk and sitting down, facing her. He fidgeted with his hands, then looked up carefully. “Your secretary mentioned you wished to speak to me?”

“Yes, I, uh, I wanted to apologize—for yesterday.” He ducked his head slightly and Kagome wondered if he was always this awkward.

“I understand you didn’t have all the facts,” she offered softly and he looked up. “So, I don’t blame you.”

Was she mistaken or was that hope in his eyes? Hope for what?

“Yes! That’s why I asked you in! I wanted to apologize for how it was handled,” he motioned with his hands and Kagome could see him hitting his stride. Like knowing where the conversation was going, he calmed. “I should have known to bring in either a teacher or another student who witnessed it, but in this case, their teacher said she hadn’t noticed until the end, so she didn’t know what it was about. I should have had her ask the other students. Please, forgive me this oversight.”

“Of course. And, now you know for next time, and this will all be handled much more smoothly,” Kagome accepted his apology graciously and wondered if this was all. Surely it wasn’t.

“Yes, that’s my hope. I also, if I’m not overstepping!” he raised his hands carefully and she tilted her chin for him to continue. “I wanted to know how Shippo was doing. I read up on his file and I understand your family is fostering him. I can’t imagine this has been easy for him, nor for you,” he offered cautiously.

She gazed at him for a moment before sighing lightly. Then smiled. The principal looked like he was near melting, if his dopey grin was anything to go by. “It’s been an adjustment, but he’s definitely getting better. He’s like most children, so there’s nothing inherently _different_ about him, despite being a demon. We don’t mind, and it’s not as though we’ve never encountered demons or half-demons. We’re lucky though, as we’re close with a fox demon family. They helped him to adjust and they’ve offered us advice and suggestions, and they’ll always be available if we were to ever need their help.”

“Oh, that—that’s good to hear, Miss Higurashi. Truthfully, I was a little worried about the little guy, since it’s such a sensitive topic and I figured, what with Toro being… ah, well, aggressive?” The principal floundered slightly, as if trying to pick his words carefully but failing.

“You though he might flash back to the Thunder Brothers,” Kagome said bluntly and she watched him wince and swallow thickly. “He’ll never forget what they did, but those two and Toro are different. Toro is a child reacting to a perceived weakness in an attempt to gain power and cement his position,” Kagome lectured and she was only slightly embarrassed to see him hanging on her every word. “Shippo was hurt—of-course he was—but he also recognized that difference. It’s why he tried to protect Toro—ah, that reminds me, Shippo mentioned his parents might punish him harshly and he expressed concern. While I don’t think he should be given a free pass, Toro spoke without knowing all information and without any consequences up to this point. If you could talk to them about that, I know Shippo would be happy.”

“Then… what would you suggest?” he asked her. Kagome hummed, leaning back and tapping at her chin. “I can only guess what they decided on last night, but I have a pretty good idea what would have happened to me.”

“Well…” she blew out a heavy breath, her bangs fluttering slightly. “Honestly, I’m only saying so because Shippo asked. If it was up to me, the kid wouldn’t be coming within fifty feet of Shippo for the next three years and he’d be taking anger management and maybe I’d even press charges for verbal abuse and emotional trauma.” Principal Hibiki blinked at her. “Look, my mother has official guardianship, but in two years, I’m filing for adoption of him, so he’ll be _my_ son and I’ll protect him from anyone and anything,” she told him, raising a finger to point threateningly.

The most lovesick expression appeared on his face and Kagome wondered just what brought that on.

“A-ah, so… maybe instead of anything outside of school,” she glanced away, tapping at the arm of her chair. “Maybe he takes a few recesses and talks with the school guidance counselor? He needs to understand that words can hurt and actions have consequences, but punishing him for it now could negatively affect his development. Could that be an acceptable alternative?”

“That sounds absolutely fantastic, Kagome,” he assured her, nodding eagerly.

Her smile twitched. “Right. Was that… was that everything?” she stood carefully and he rose with her, an almost frantic look in his eyes before it disappeared. “Thank you for taking the time to reassure me this won’t happen again,” she added, figuring she should be polite.

“Of-course! It was no trouble, really! If you _ever_ have any questions, please, feel free to call me anytime!” he snatched up a business card, handing it over. She accepted it with a bow. “I know it’s tough for you, and for him, but I am a teacher. I know my way around kids, so I’ll always be happy to help!”

“Thank you,” Kagome repeated politely. “I’ll take my leave then.”

“I’ll walk you out!”

“Ah… well, I’d hate to take any more of your time, I’m sure you’re very busy, Mr. Hibiki,” she tried. When he only puffed up proudly, she wonders if he took that as a compliment? How?

“Nonsense!” he opened the door with a flourish and she kept her smile in place, leading him down the hallway. “Mio, I’ll just be a minute,” he told her and his secretary nodded. “I’m curious, Miss Higurashi, but you’re a priestess?”

“I am,” she said, waiting for him to open the door to the hallway. “We take care of a shrine ourselves, but I’m apprenticed under a priestess at another for my training.”

“And how long have you been training?”

“Ah, since I was eleven. So… hmm, thirteen years now?”

“You’re very powerful, I can tell,” he told her. She only smiled slightly, not entirely sure how to answer. “Well, stay safe on your way home.”

“Thank you,” she repeated once more. “Have a good day, Mr. Hibiki.”

“ _Kagooomeeee!!”_ She turned, glancing down the hallway where a young woman was holding back Shippo, Rin standing just behind her and cheerfully pointing down the hallway, chattering to their teacher everything she could ever want to know.

“Oh, Shippo,” Kagome pouted, then looked out the front doors towards the parking lot. “Inuyasha’s waiting…” she muttered, glancing around for a moment before she found a clock. “And it’s not even close to dismissal… Shippo!” she waved and her kit struggled more. “Oh, no, sweetheart, you have to stay here! I’ll see you at home, okay?” His wail was close enough to a knife in her heart for her to tear up. She pressed both hands against her cheeks, rubbing harshly before sucking down a breath. She dropped her hands and smiled sweetly to her companion. His expression was open and eager. “Mr. Hibiki, would it be okay if I took a few more minutes of your time?”  

“Of course! Not a problem! Miss Kuwashima, it’s okay,” he sent the teacher a thumbs up and the woman let go, Shippo tumbling forward and racing down the hallway, while Rin skipped along after him.

“Kagome!” Shippo cheered, leaping into her arms and nuzzling his cheek against hers. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome’s waist in a tight hug before she rested against the woman who was very much like an aunt, her chin leaning against Kagome’s stomach. “I missed you!”

“Oh, I missed you guys too! But you still have a couple hours left you know,” she told them, though her heart broke at their pouts. “And besides, Inuyasha’s waiting for me, and you both know how he gets when I make him wait too long,” she said, rolling her eyes fondly. “So, you two, behave for your teacher, okay? And don’t cause her problems, got it? And I’ll see you when you get home, okay?” Kagome kissed Shippo’s nose and he giggled at the feeling.

“Sure thing, Kagome!” he wrapped his arms around her, burrowing into her neck briefly before letting go. Kagome set him down and patted Rin’s cheek as she kneeled before them.

“Sesshomaru says to tell you dinner is at six on Thursday,” Rin recited dutifully.

“Oh? The Lord of the West has invited us to dinner?”

“As thanks for…” Rin paused, lips pursed as she tried to remember. “Ah. ‘For watching over this one’s ward.’ So, he says thanks!”

“Ah, ever the dutiful father,” Kagome mused, reaching up to adjust the lopsided, tiny ponytail. “Tell him we graciously accept,” she straightened up and curtsied low, one hand stretching out to her side. The two giggled and she laughed as well. “Go on, back to your teacher, off you go.” They went hand-in-hand, waving back to her once they reached their teacher. The woman herded them down the hall. “Thank you, Mr. Hibiki.”

“Absolutely! Not a problem! Any time!” His cheeks were flushed red and she couldn’t help her urge to tease him, grinning.

“Any time? Well, I don’t know if that’s the best idea. They are here to learn, after all.”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right!” He seemed exceptionally flustered so she sent him one last bright smile, waving as she pushed open the doors and made her way towards the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhh... so... not super cute this time around, but this should be the only bit of darkness!! everything will be cute form here on out!!


	3. Chapter 3

For the third day in a row, Kagome saw Koga Hibiki—and seeing as today was Saturday, he had no hand in it.

At-least, she’s pretty sure.

It’s obvious he’s kinda in love with her, but she doesn’t think he’s that obsessed to stalk her. The two large dogs at his side and his jogging clothes tell her he _wasn’t_ following her.

Hopefully, anyway.

He hadn’t spotted her yet and she resolved that, if he didn’t, that’s fine. And if he did, well, it’s obvious _something_ wants them to get to know each other—and as much as she doesn’t believe too much in fate and destiny, demons also roam the earth and her best friend is over three hundred years old and a half-demon. So, she’ll let it play out. _If_ he notices her, and she had no plans to draw his attention, then she’ll make nice.

“Principal Hibiki?”

…apparently, she and Shippo weren’t on the same wave length today.

The wolf demon turned, blinking in curiosity, before he lit up with a grin, tugging the earbuds out and changing direction, jogging across the grass. The two dogs keep steady pace with him, trotting smartly as they followed without being told.

And looking at them closer, they’re awfully large, bigger than any dog Kagome can ever recall seeing, their fur dark and thick, but coarse looking, and their snouts seem kinda too long, and really, who has such big dogs in the city? And well.

The slight demonic aura coming from them, curling around Koga’s significantly larger one, was a giveaway.

“Isn’t it illegal to own wolves?” Kagome asked as the principal stopped in front of her. She tilted slightly to glance at the “dogs,” raising a brow.

“We call them Shephard mixes,” Koga informed her, but his grin was blinding. Kagome hummed, watching carefully as Shippo hopped forward, hesitantly offering his small hands to the wolves. They sniff nicely, then nudge their noses into his hands and Shippo leaned forward to pet at their faces. Their tongues lolled out and Kagome relaxed as he scratched behind their ears. “So, out for a run?”

“Kagome, if I was running, you’d never have seen me,” he grinned, smug.

“Well, Shippo spotted you, so, I suppose that isn’t _inaccurate_ ,” she stated, leaning back against the grass to look first at the demon before her, then to Shippo.

“Ah.”

The quiet stretched on until the wolves flopped to their sides and Shippo happily gave out belly rubs to the both of them.

“Spoiled, the both of you,” Koga hissed. The two only made a quiet noise and Shippo grinned. “So what’re you two doin’ out here?”

“Fresh air and sunshine,” Kagome informed him. He nodded at them, settling down in the grass by her and watching his wolves interact with her kit. To anyone else, they may look like a family. Kagome isn’t sure how she feels about that. She’s not even sure how she feels about him sitting so close, but decides it’s not worth making a scene. He’s been… decent so far, nothing to make her uncomfortable or suspicious. A little overzealous, maybe, but not dangerous.

“Good for growing kits,” he said.

“Good for anyone,” she can’t help but correct. She remembers those dark days in the beginning where everyone stayed cooped up inside to grieve. “Are we keeping you? From your run, I mean?”

“Naaah,” he waved a hand in dismissal and Kagome tilted her head back to look up at the leaves waving slightly from the breeze. “You can distract me anytime, Kagome!” When she tilted her face down to stare at him, he was grinning, teeth a little too sharp.

“Ah… well. I’ll do my best not to, Mr. Hibiki.”

Definitely overzealous. 

“Call me Koga!”

“Well, you are Shippo’s principal,” Kagome said, and she could feel her smile wobbling.

“Sure, but it’s not like we can’t be friends.”

“You…” Kagome blinked, looked to Shippo now sprawled over one wolf’s stomach and rubbing at the other’s cheeks, then back to their leader seated next to her. “You aren’t wrong, but I still feel like you’re owed the respect.” He straightened up, pink blossoming on his cheeks and Kagome internally deflated, wondering what it is she’s done _this_ time.

“Really? You respect me?”

Oh god. She complimented him?

“Of course, you’re a professional. Also, I was taught to respect those who are older than me,” she added quietly, looking away.

“Ah, I guess I am pretty old, compared to you. Humans have such short lives,” he mused, tilting back until he was leaning up on his elbows, relaxing on the small hill with her.

“If you don’t mind my asking…”

“Six hundred and ninety-eight,” he answered easily, flashing her a grin. She blinked rapidly. “Yep, been around for a while!” He laughed and she glanced at the two wolves—suddenly watching her with intense eyes. She shifted back slightly, trying to avoid their eyes, but nevertheless finding her attention drawn back to them. The one under Shippo yipped and Koga glanced over at him. There was a short series of growls and then Koga was flushing pink, sitting up quickly.

“You can understand them?” Kagome asked—but smacked herself. “Of course you can, you’re a wolf demon and they’re wolves, why wouldn’t you?”

“Inuyasha can’t understand dogs!” Shippo reminded her, slipping off the wolf to waddle over and settle in her lap. “All they do is bark at him and he yells back.”

“Well…” He wasn’t _wrong_ …

“It was great seeing you, Kagome,” Koga declared, standing up and rolling his shoulders. His ears were red. “But we should keep on going. We should do this again!” The look he sent her was hopeful and she couldn’t help smiling back.

“Maybe. Have a safe trip back, Koga,” she nodded in goodbye.

“Bye, Principal Hibiki!” Shippo waved from her lap.

“See ya squirt, Kagome!” He gave a broad grin before continuing on his jog. The wolves trotted after him, the same one yipping again. Kagome and Shippo watched as he whirled to stare at it, expression dumbfounded, then glanced back at her only to stumble over his feet. He staggered forward and lurched awkwardly, then steadied himself and took off at a solid run, the wolves beside him keeping pace with him.

She could almost see it—him running across open fields and countryside, along mountain ridges, wolves following after him as they hunted or raced, whooping as he leapt from ledges and across tall grasses. She almost wishes she could see what a picture that would paint.

“I think I get it now, Kagome,” Shippo patted at her arm and she glanced down at him.

“Get what, Shippo?”

“He does kinda act weird around you… are you gonna date him?”

“That’s nothing you need to worry about, Shippo. Come on, let’s get going and hit the grocery store.”

* * *

 

“ _Gods_ ,” Koga whined, faceplanting onto the couch and groaning into it. Across from him, Ginta set down his book and tilted his head to peer over the edge of his reading glasses (“I look distinguished!” “You look like a librarian!” “And what’s wrong with that!?” “ _Neeerrrddd!”)_. Koga gave another groan, noticeably louder, and Ginta set his book aside and folded his glasses to carefully slip them into the side table drawer.

“So, Koga, how was your day?” Ginta asked, biting the bullet and taking the bait.

“ _She’s beautiful!”_ Koga told the couch and Ginta turned to settle his back against the arm of the couch, kicking his feet up and staring at the ceiling.

“I thought you went jogging?”

“ _She was at the park! With her kit! She looked like a mother!”_ It sounded suspiciously like a wail and Ginta wished he hadn’t decided to put off the grocery shopping.

“Scandalous,” Ginta muttered. There was another whine and Ginta slumped down, his chin resting on his chest as he closed his eyes. “So she’s maternal, but you already knew that.”

_“But I **saw** it!_” Koga popped his head up and Ginta jerked himself up, trying to look attentive as he widened his eyes and smiled wobblily. “She said my _name!”_ Koga shoved his head back down and Ginta blinked.

“Your name? But—she’s been to your office?”

“ _My **name!**_ ”

“Repeating it isn’t gonna make me understand any better!”

“ _My first name!”_

Ginta stared at him, then let out a long breath, inching back down the couch until he was laying down, staring straight up at the ceiling, then glanced across the room at his roommate. “Oh. Then… then I guess you’re gonna tell your dad ‘no’?”

Koga raised his head until only one vivid blue eye showed and Ginta froze at the intense look in it. “If he knows what’s good for him, he won’t push it.”

And, then buried himself back to smother himself.

And Ginta, well. Once the absolute _fear_ faded, he only knew one thing: Yasahiro was _not_ going to like this. And neither was Ayame or her clan.

* * *

 

“ _Will you slow down? I can’t run in heels!”_ Koga perked at the voice, straightening up and looking around.

“ _Keh, then you shouldn’t have worn heels! That’s not on me!”_

_“ **You’re** the one who decided to drag me out for dinner!”_

_“You didn’t have to come! I could’ve gone by myself!”_

_“Ah, well, that’s just depressing, so of course I tagged along!”_

There.

He sighed dreamily at the sight of the woman in a casual dress and heels, her hair loose and flowing as she followed after the—the—

He snarled, watching the white-haired _dog_ stomp ahead of her.

“ _Inuyasha!”_

_“What?”_ Koga watched as the half demon glanced back at her, then sighed, tilting his head back and pausing. She only took three steps to catch up, at which point the mutt took up her hand, looping it through his arm and resting it on his forearm. He walked slower after that, Kagome walking beside him, a soft smile on her lips as she looked up at him. “ _Jeez, so troublesome.”_

_“Then why’re you still hanging around, huh?”_

Golden eyes zeroed in on him from across the street and Koga stiffened up, glaring back. Inuyasha smirked and tugged Kagome a little closer to his side. Koga’s lips were twitching as he tried t restrain himself—it wouldn’t due to pull attention, to cause a scene, and that was the _only_ reason he wasn’t going over there and being the proper gentleman he was. Honestly, such disrespect to such a perfect woman!

“ _Well, it’s not like you’re horrible company.”_

_“Ah, well, you’re not exactly a stunning conversationalist yourself there, dogboy.”_

_“Watch it, I’m taking you to dinner after all.”_

_“Well, aren’t you a gentleman?_ ” Koga tensed further and Inuyasha looked so absolutely triumphant Koga resolved that, if the opportunity ever arose, _he’d pound that mutt’s face in_.

“ _I can be,”_ Inuyasha told her, and Kagome snorted, turning her face away. “ _Hey, what’s with that, huh?”_

_“I’ve known you since I was fifteen, Inuyasha. Think about that_ ,” Kagome told him, but she was smiling and Koga couldn’t help but watch. Her smile was beautiful…

“ _You should smile more, Kagome.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“It makes you look beautiful.”_ Koga keened, seeing the blush coating her cheeks and how she pulled just a little closer to him, burying her face in his shoulder as she murmured out her thanks. Inuyasha’s eyes found his once more, but there was a challenge there. Koga sneered and Inuyasha smirked. “ _Up here good?”_

_“Y-yeah…”_ They disappeared into the restaurant and Koga grinned.

War had been declared and who was he to back down from such a blatant challenge? He’d already decided to win her heart, so some _friendly competition_ meant little to him. He’d win, he had too. Kagome was too good a woman for the mutt, and he’d make sure she was perfectly aware of that.

He wondered how often he could call her in before she got suspicious. What if he organized a field trip to her shrine? Actual priestesses were, after-all, such a rarity, it’d be a learning experience for everyone! And if he volunteered to go with every group that went, could he take a week off to attend with all the classes? Would that be too much? He didn’t want to seem desperate… maybe just with Shippo’s class then. 


End file.
